Cursed
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Shortly after the Cursed House, a girl named Asayo Komatsu came to town and became friends with Mai. Four years later Mai dies and returns to get revenge on her killer. Her friends become frightened in different ways, especially Asayo who hasn't ever had to deal with ghosts before. Will Naru let Mai get revenge or will he send her ghost away.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Haze**

It's been four years since the incident at the cursed house; it was possibly the scariest moment of Mai's life. It was around the time that Naru was in the hospital that a new girl came to town. Her name was Asayo Komatsu and she was really nice. She and Mai became great friends quickly but Asayo never went on Ghost Hunts which Naru was grateful for.

The last thing that he had wanted was for someone to get in the way. Mai thought it was because he didn't want her getting hurt but he would just deny it.

It was a year later that Naru and Mai began dating and that's when more and more ghost problems appeared. Most of them were simple to take care of and only lasted a few hours. Of course they didn't think anything of it for a few reasons. One reason was that not all of their problems were hard to take care of. The second reason was because after the cursed house, anything seemed simple.

Now it was the talk that Mai and Naru had that brought the real problem and that brought us up to the present. Mai had been dating Naru for a while now and was finally ready to talk to him about it. She knew the reasons for him being emotionless and she couldn't blame him. He had to keep himself in check; if he didn't then he could end up somewhere other then the hospital.

Now Mai wanted to take things further but Naru wouldn't. He hadn't even wanted to date; she took a few days to convince him of that. It wasn't just him though, she had to convince Lin and that wasn't easy. Still, Naru was worth it and this time wouldn't be any different.

"Naru, are you in here?" Mai asked as she walked into their place of work.

"What is it Mai?" As usual, he used his dead panned voice but Mai was used to it by now. She had to be by now right, they did work together and date.

"Could you take some time to just talk with me for a second, please?" Mai tried to say without begging but it was difficult. The last thing she wanted was to come off as a beggar or needy. Naru sighed, put the book he was holding down and turned around. "Thank you, I appreciate it despite that you know what I want to talk about. Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about, I know you to well." Naru shrugged but kept quiet. Mai inhaled deeply and then released her breath slowly. "I want to get married Naru, you and I but I have to know something. Do you love me Naru because if you don't then just tell me and we can stop dating. I don't want you to lie to me just to spare my feelings." Mai started getting emotional but calmed herself down before it escalated.

Naru stayed silent for a moment before he answered. "Yes Mai I do but you know that it can't happen. Now could you please grab me some tea?"

Mai shook her head and slammed her hand onto the desk she now stood in front of. "No Naru, I'm not backing off this time, we're going to talk through this and if it comes to the same conclusion then fine, but we are going to talk about this." Naru turned around, not a single amount of emotion on his face. 'I wish he would at least show a little emotion but I suppose it's best that he doesn't.' Mai thought. "I know why you struggle to even consider this but the only change that will really happen is that we will be together all the time. You already support me, we've been told multiple times that we act like a married couple." Mai went off to list the things that wouldn't change.

Naru wanted to argue it but Mai did have a point but he still had one thing that may just make Mai back off. "Even so Mai, kids are completely out of the question. You know that as well as I do."

"I thought you would bring that up and I don't care, I love you Naru. So we don't have kids, I'll be with you; that is all I care about." Mai stood tall and determined.

"How can you possibly accept that Mai, so easily?" Naru was shocked to say the least. That seemed like an important thing to all women or at least he thought so. It wasn't just something that happens, it was a big deal and she just shrugged it off. He had to admit that he was thoroughly confused.

"What can I say, you've rubbed off on me." Mai smirked which made Naru smile for the second time outside a dream of hers. "Please Naru, I love you more then anything."

Naru sat there for a moment before speaking. "Mai, tea please" Mai groaned at the thought of him avoiding the topic until he continued past that. "And if you think that it is a good idea, if you really don't think it will be a problem then ok. I can handle the two of us being together but a word of warning, don't expect any sympathy from me."

"Oh please, why would I expect it from you, you've never clearly shown it before, why start now?" Mai chuckled but once again got no response from Naru. "Would it really kill you just to smirk a little?"

"It very well could." Naru said dead panned as usual but with a small hint of playfulness.

"Yes Naru I, oh, you were making a joke." Mai laughed and then turned around to go get some tea for Naru. "Don't joke too much or you may hurt yourself." Mai headed for the door when Asayo bumped into her. "Asayo, what's going on?"

"You know the new park that was just built?" Asayo looked panicked.

"Of course, what's wrong?" Mai asked clearly already knowing but Naru wasn't going to let her off as being polite.

"It's a case, what do you think?" Naru stood up off his chair and made his way over to the two. "Now what's the chaos it's causing?"

"The park, there are random spots where it becomes hazy. This wouldn't be a big deal I don't think but the haze, it suffocates people. Anyone in the haze chokes and they can't move while in it. After the haze disappears, the people that were affected by it are left with strange markings on their bodies. That's if they live through it." Asayo began sweating.

Mai covered her mouth in shock and Naru stood there thinking. 'How terrible, what could do such a thing?' Mai thought.

"I have an idea on what the problem is but I may need some more research done." Mai looked over at Naru but he ignored the look. "Mai, call up the others, if this is what I think it is, I want others opinions."

"Yes right away." Mai ran over to the phone and called up everyone but only got Houshou Takigawa aka Monk and John. After she hung up, she realized something. 'What could Naru possibly need more opinions for or need to do more research on?' Mai went back over to Naru. "Only Monk and John are available Naru."

Naru let out a sigh and nodded. "I suppose that will be enough but Asayo, if you wouldn't mind, come with us on this one. You are the one that told us about this and you did get the parks owners' approval right?" Asayo nodded.

About an hour later Monk and John both walked in. "You're here, it's good to see you again." Mai welcomed warmly.

"Yes well, after hearing that we were no longer needed, we were shocked to receive the call." Monk had his arms folded.

"I guess when things became easier, Naru and I didn't need the extra help. I'm sorry." Mai apologized.

"It's alright Mai, it's not like we didn't find our own haunts to take care of. It's just nice to be back again." John said.

Naru clapped his hands to get their attention. "Yes a reunion is very nice, now onto business. We are heading down to the new park to take care of a haze that suffocates people and leaves marks on their bodies if they live. So here is my question, what do you two know about witchcraft?"

"I must say, that's a new one for sure." John and the others looked at each other in shock.

"Naru, are you sure it's witchcraft?" Mai received a simple nod. "How do you know?"

"To be honest, it is really just a hunch as of right now but I am confident in my assumption and that's why I don't just go there without extra help." Naru looked to the small group and nodded. "Let's go."

It was about fifteen minutes before they arrived at the park and another fifteen minutes to get camera's set up around the park. Other then the fact that there were no people there at all, there was nothing out of the ordinary. It was nine in the morning so to expect too many people here would have been stupid but to not even see a groundskeeper or a worker of any kind was a shock. This was a high class park after all, surely someone should have been seen here. The camera's were all set up and turned on, now all they could do was wait. "Naru, why are we just sitting here, if you're right about it being witchcraft" Monk started but was cut off.

"Then we won't see anything but the effects. To have a haze appear, which is possible, would mean that a spirit or something would be seen within the haze. If nothing is seen, then we know it's witchcraft. To have a spirit or a demon create a haze, it would have to stay there to support it if only for a second which is enough time to see it and to have people come out with marks if they live would mean the same thing." They sat in silence as they waited for some kind of haze to appear.

"Naru!" The small group ran over to Mai who stared at the screen that has the camera focused on the bridge. The haze seen was thin which made seeing in it easy. As expected, nothing was there. Soon camera after camera became engulfed in this fog.

"We go in pairs, Asayo, go with Mai to the bridge. Lin and I will go to the playground and Monk and John, you two go to the Zen garden." They all nodded and went their separate way.

'This is so weird, who would do something like this?' Mai asked herself as she ran.

**A/N: So I hope that I got everything accurate as far as Naru's ability, side effect, whatever you want to call it. I hope it was enjoyable and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mai**

Mai and Asayo reached the bridge to find the haze, gone. There was nothing there but the camera. 'I don't understand something, why is he continuing with this case, it isn't ghost related at all.' Mai wondered as she looked around and then went up onto the small bridge and looked over. "Nothing, at all." Mai turned toward her friend rubbing the back of her head. "What do you think Asayo?"

"I'm not sure, it is odd but I did say that the haze didn't stay forever. Perhaps it was leading us here for a reason." Asayo backed away from the bridge. "I'm going back to Naru, you coming?"

Mai thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming." She turned away from the bridge as the haze fogged her eyes. She could hear her friend calling her name but she couldn't breathe or move. She felt as if her lungs had collapsed in on her. They began to burn horribly and then she felt herself being pushed. Outside the fog, she could hear rapid footsteps getting closer. She hit the edge of the bridge and could feel herself falling over. Her eyes closed suddenly and when they opened, she found herself looking down on two people. "Hey, you two." Mai yelled but they ignored her just like every other dream that she had. The two could be heard talking.

"Well done." A woman said and handed over a doll to the other woman who snapped the neck of the doll. Mai's dream went dark before she could get a good look at the two people.

When she woke again, she felt dizzy and confused. She was once again standing on the bridge. "That was weird, what happened?" Her eyes were glazed and foggy but once they cleared, she saw all her friends talking. "Hey everyone, I'm fine." They didn't respond, and the thought that they didn't hear her went through her mind and so she tried again. "HELLO, I'M JUST FINE EVERYONE!" Mai yelled out but still she was ignored but John and Monk surely wouldn't just ignore her. "Am I still asleep?" She listened in on her friends to see if she could hear what was going on.

"She went over the bridge, why didn't you go after her!?" Monk yelled.

"What was I supposed to do, she went over the edge, and the haze surrounded her. I couldn't possibly go in. I don't even know anything about ghost hunting." Asayo defended herself.

"It's alright Asayo; we know that you would have tried to save her if you felt you could have." Naru put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Normally this would have irritated Mai but this was an odd circumstance. She walked to the other side of the bridge and looked over. "Why can't they, wait is that. NO, it's me." Mai jumped backward. She could see herself slowly floating down the stream beneath the bridge until her body snagged on something. "I'm dead…but how?" Mai looked around and became angry. She could tell that she was losing herself to her anger but in a way, she wanted that anger. She had been targeted for no reason. "How dare they kill me, whoever it was; now they will pay for it." Without realizing it, she ran over and possessed Asayo. This had shocked everyone.

"Asayo, what's wrong." John asked but it was Naru who answered.

"She is possessed, knock it out of her will you John?" Naru asked and John complied and was just about to but stopped.

"Don't you dare kick me out, who ever did this to me will pay for what they did." Mai said through Asayo. "No Mai, no, what are you saying?"

"Mai, you are obviously angry and possibly confused you have the right to be but you can't stay in her forever, a friend or not. We won't kick you out if you willingly go on your own but you must go one way or another." Naru fold his arms.

"I" Mai started and then she saw something odd. She saw Asayo walking away from the haze and began to speak to someone. In the other persons hand was a doll with Mai's name on it. "I will kill her but before anything else happens, you need to look over the bridge. You'll find my body floating in the water." As they were told, the group walked over to the bridge cautiously and looked over and they all nodded.

"I will go get her body so that we can give her a proper burial." Naru left, picked up Mai gently and brought her body back up onto the bridge. "Like I said earlier, you need to leave her body or we will force you to one way or another. We don't wish to hurt you."

"No, I will not leave this body until I get my revenge! Wait no, I don't" Asayo's body twitched. "It is I that is in control now." It was still Mai's voice but it was also slightly different. Naru gave John the go ahead but Mai wouldn't let him. She used Asayo's body, ran at John and knocked his flask out of his hand. "I will not leave, you will listen." Monk was then told to go ahead but Mai tackled him and pinned him to the ground. "You will listen to me." She then felt herself being pulled out of Asayo's body. She tried her best but she couldn't stay and she was thrown from her. "NOOOOO!"

All around the group a whirlwind formed and threw them each to the ground and against hard objects. John hit a tree, Naru hit the bridge, and Monk slid across the ground along with Asayo who was slammed up against the bridge wall next to Naru. When they opened their eyes, Mai had disappeared but she left something on the ground between Naru and Asayo. In big bloody letters was the word, WITCH, next to their feet. "What was that?"

"That was a whirlwind, she is angry and dangerous. She isn't going to leave until she gets her revenge. Clearly this is what I thought it was though." Naru looked at the word, witch, on the ground. "Witchcraft. It confuses me though, it appears that Mai's spirit in itself was possessed."

"How is that even possible first of all and secondly, what do we do, she said she won't stop." Monk looked to John and then back at Naru.

"Is she going to really be that dangerous?" John looked at the bridge sadly.

"I think it's best if we just go home right now, I'll see what I can figure out tonight, find a witch hunter or something. Until I do, you can all stay with me." They began to walk away when Naru looked back. "The word on the ground, she wasn't talking about me or the others but perhaps Asayo." That was the only explanation that he could come up with for the word. Asayo was the main suspect here. Mai had no enemies as far as he knew "Perhaps we can have a talk with this other spirit later." Naru rubbed his head. 'I'll have to keep an eye on her.' With that he walked away.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: End of the Line**

The group arrived at Naru's home late that afternoon. It had been a long day and they were all ready for rest. They quickly had lunch slash dinner and studied up on those who knew about witchcraft. Most people who knew of it hadn't known how to take care of any witchcraft related problem or were too far away to make it. All day they ran into dead ends with their search.

Naru had continued to become more suspicious of Asayo from what she was doing. She had helped out with the search but she always came back empty handed. She acted as if she couldn't handle it and would storm out of the room. This would make sense if she had really been Mai's friend but that was just it, he couldn't believe that she was. He watched as she took a walk outside and she hardly seemed sad. In fact, she had run into someone, another woman and began speaking to said person. Asayo handed the woman a doll but not just any doll but one with Mai's name on it, a voodoo doll. He couldn't see the name clearly until he zoomed in on it. Naru had set up cameras all over just to keep an eye on Asayo but only he knew about them.

That night had come quick and he was ready to look up Asayo to get some info out of her. That wasn't bound to happen though as Mai had returned. "Help me." She said after appearing in the window in front of him before she disappeared. On the walls were written not in blood but in marker "Don't blame her." Screams then came from the room that everyone was staying in. No doubt that Mai had come after her killer but he couldn't believe that it was Mai in control anymore. Unfortunately, Naru couldn't just ignore the screams. He quickly walked to the room they were all in and walked into a room full of writing all written in blood. Things like "Death to the Witch", and "Prepare to die."

"Naru, I'm so glad that you're here." Asayo ran over and tried to hug him but he pushed her away. "Naru?"

"Everyone either go to sleep or help clean up the mess." Naru said calmly and then walked off and back to his room. "Mai, I'm actually unsure of what to say." He started to furiously type away at the computer.

In the room, the group cleaned up the mess and then laid back down to sleep. "What is up with Mai, she was never so angry." John frowned as he laid back down.

"At least she isn't going to hurt us." Monk closed his eyes.

"Remember, if we get in the way she just might, I fear her anger for this person has clouded her mind, changed her for the worst." John pulled his covers up over him.

Most of them rested easy on the ground feeling comfortable that they were safe. Still, they were sure that Mai wasn't gone and was planning on doing something else. Asayo was terrified, this had never happened before and now that it has, she wanted to take everything back. The lights began to flicker and everyone jumped from the covers and stood including Asayo. She felt two hands on her neck beginning to choke her until John began an exorcism. The hands let go before John had the chance to finish. Asayo grabbed onto her neck and rubbed it. "Thank you John."

"Don't thank me yet, I'm sure that she is still here." John and Monk looked around the room trying to find Mai.

Asayo backed up against the wall terrified for her life. The lights continued to flicker on and off and a figure appeared in the room. A closer look by Asayo made the figure out to be Mai. Blood dripped behind Mai from her head as she walked. Asayo then felt something wet on her upper lip. She lifted her hand up and felt the liquid. Blood dripped from her nose; she tried to scream but couldn't find her voice. She stood there shaking wildly and then the lights stopped flickering and turned on as Naru walked into the room. She felt her nose and there was no blood. "Asayo, who do you think you are?"

"I didn't, it wasn't, I thought." Asayo mumbled.

"What's going on Naru?" Monk asked as he and John came closer.

"She is the cause of Mai's death. She is the cause of many deaths in fact. She has traveled all over the world killing people with her voodoo doll." Naru stopped to let Asayo speak.

The three men looked at her angrily. Monk was about to speak when Naru stopped him. "Fine, you win ok. I killed Mai but I didn't want to I swear. It wasn't my fault."

"How can you killing someone not be your fault Asayo?" Monk asked

"It was a long time ago, my family was cursed. One of my ancestors betrayed someone who practiced Witchcraft. I don't know names, my family was never able to give names or they would die by the curse. The only reason I was spared is because somehow I have witchcraft blood in me. I don't know how or why but I do. This ghost threatens to kill my friends or anyone I get close to unless I do its dirty work. I am told to kill someone and so I do to keep others safe. I was told five days ago that if I don't kill Mai, the ghost would force me to live out my families deaths. Some were chopped up, some were ripped to shreds, others." Asayo paused for a moment. "Mai was my best friend for so long; I thought that the ghost just didn't care anymore. I was so wrong but it gave me no choice. There is a lot that I don't know about what happened or even why the ghost, I'm sorry. I just wish that this had never happened." Asayo broke down crying. "I should never have been friends with her or anyone."

"The way I see it, you deserve what you've got coming to you. You always had a choice and you chose to kill." The entire house began to shake violently. "Mai's anger if it's her at all; is far too great now. Trying to send her away would be useless. You betrayed her or it and now you'll get what's coming to you." Naru said.

"That is one thing I remember about the curse, that is almost exactly what was said about my ancestors. I thought that it only meant them at the time, now I know what it meant." Asayo said sadly. "Please help me." 

"You should have asked for help when this first started, it's too late now. You've doomed yourself." Naru waved the others out of the room but kept Asayo in and locked the door. "Let's go."

"Is this really what it's come down to, letting her die?" John looked at the room depressed.

"It's for the best this way right Naru?" Monk asked uncertain about this decision.

"Correct, she is the last of her families' line. Fact is; her family line ends with her even if she lived." Screams for help from the other side of the thin door could be heard. The sounds of painful screams could be heard and though the door isn't see through, it showed the blood on the other side. Asayo's screams went on for some time until her head hit the door and fell to the ground.

"I don't think I really want to go in there now." Monk and John said simultaneously. Blood seeped out from under the door.

The spirit who looked like Mai came from the room with a smile on its face. "Revenge mine and Mai's is done." It then left leaving Mai's spirit standing there.

Mai wobbled back and forth. She looked at each of them. "What happened and why do I feel weird? Asayo is ok right?" Mai asked and received head shakes. "Why did you just let her die?" Mai then looked up at the ceiling. "What a nice light." Mai then disappeared.

Naru and the others looked in awe as Mai vanished. "What was that, she didn't seem happy, she seemed confused? What did it mean by it's and Mai's revenge? She clearly didn't want it." Monk asked.

"It's simple, let me show you something." Naru pulled out a piece of paper with an ancient curse on, much of it has been blurred and unreadable. "Read this." Naru handed the piece of paper with the curse on it.

Monk and John took the paper and began to read it in unison. "You will be killed by the one that you betrayed and your line ends." That was all that could be seen on it of it but there was clearly a lot more to this then what could be seen.

"So you see; Mai or the spirit using her spirit did all that because despite the curse affecting Asayo and her family, it also affected the one that she betrayed." Naru explained.

"So why didn't this just happen long ago, why wait until now?" John asked.

"I'm sure that that was a part of the curse but since it is unreadable, we may never know. Does it really matter though, the curse is done." With that said and the three went to bed, after quickly cleaning up the bloody room.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


End file.
